The subject invention provides a hinged wing for controlling the flight of a missile and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a wing which is stowed along the side of the missile in a X-Y horizontal plane and when released into the airstream of the missile, rotates upwardly into an X-Z vertical plane so the wing is feathered into the airstream of the missile.
Heretofore, there have been various types of wing and fin deployment mechanisms described in the following United States Patents. They are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,375 to Hawley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,838 to Moratti el al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,459 to Pesarini, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,684 to Marburger et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,685 to Marburger et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,407 to Marburger et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,720 to Craig. None of the prior art patents specifically describe the unique features and advantages of the subject missile appendage deployment mechanism as described herein.